


I Am Shinx

by THybrid21



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Again and once more, Chilish, Cute, For a Friend, Gen, If you fight well enough, Rewite, it's just short and sweet, pokemon romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THybrid21/pseuds/THybrid21
Summary: I am Shinx, and this is where my life begins.





	I Am Shinx

The wind is pleasant through my fur, just barely ruffling it along with the grass. I stretch out slightly, paws pressing into the grass as my mouth opens wide, tongue curling as I yawn. My ears twitch, and my tail curls as I raise my head and just stare at the leaves on the trees around me. Overhead there are a few starly, and my eyes land on them.

A smile spreads over my muzzle, my ears twitching again as I listen to their chatter, the morning gossip and news.

"Hey Shinx!" I let out a small gasp, blinking before craning my head back.

"Oh! Hi Staravia!" my tail curls slightly through the air and my ears twitch again before I let out a small gasp. "And... Staravia..." I falter slightly, drawing myself to my four paws as the two avian pokémon both titter together slightly, each preening the other. There's a prickle under my fur, an ache in my chest at the sight and I rapidly shake my head. "So, what's been happening in the Route?"

"Oh nothing particularly interesting Shinx..." Staravia titters, and her companion crows along, chatoting the sentiment. I huff, small sparks prickling in my fur before they stop. Pawsteps approach and I turn my head. My tail waves.

"Luxio!" it's my older brother, he's already evolved. Bigger than I am, much stronger as well. Yet he races right past me, kicking up dust in his wake and leaving me coughing as all the avian pokémon up in the trees burst into laughter. I growl, ears lowering as I glare after him. "Oi! Luxio-"

"It's alright Shinx." I halt, that older voice stopping me in my tracks. The laughter cuts off and I turn around.

"Raichu!" my tail waves, ears twitching and I smile at the elder pokémon. The eldest in our community, Raichu. A former trained pokémon who's trainer has since retired, but I still find myself looking around, seeking the familiar figure eagerly.

Nobody.

"It's alright Shinx... are you alright little one?"

"I... of course I am Raichu! Why wouldn't I be?" There's a frown on the elder electric rodent's face and I deflate, letting myself fall back into the grass. The wind again ruffling my fur as I tilt my head back and watch as the starly all fly away. Each of them in pairs, my tail curls around me. "Just... lonely I guess..."

"Oh... is that all?" I let my eyes drift back to Raichu, slightly narrowing them and frowning as the older rodent smiles. His tail waves in the air behind him and his own ears twitch. "Oh don't worry Shinx, we know why you're lonely."

"How could you?" I huff, rolling myself over and folding my forepaws slightly close. Staring up at the clouds Raichu looms over my head shaking his own. There's another breeze and I close my eyes, just basking in the breeze and the dappled sunlight from the leaves.

"Shinx!" A sigh, my brother's voice causes my ears to twitch and I open my eyes back up, watching from an upside down view as he approaches with some of his friend's. I roll myself over, shake the dust from my coat and settle eying his companions with some trepidation. I know them. I am more than familiar with them and my fur bristles.

"No Luxio!" I bare my teeth. Standing my ground.

"Eyy Shinx! Your fur is absolutely dazzling today!"

"No! I am not even remotely interested Servine!" I snap, electricity sparking through my fur and making him instantly back off, also startling his pignite who I roll my eyes at and ignore. The wartortle spots me, flushes with horror and flees, beside him a grotle calls out after him, and I growl, a small sound and the grass/ground type winces.

"I... sorry Shinx, but Luxio said..."

"Who even cares, the brat isn't interested in any of us!" a persian slides over and the grotle flushes slightly, as his tail flicks under his nose. "Come now Grotle, don't we have places to be!"

"I uh... yes!" he turns, and pauses, giving me a quick guilty glance. "Sorry Shinx, we uh, have to go..."

"Eyyy Shinx! Look what I can do!" the croconaw says, flexing for a moment, before tilting his head back and letting lose a fountain of water into the air. I merely roll my eyes at him, unimpressed. My nose wrinkling, in the background I see a marshtomp glaring at my brother who merely does an awkward one pawed shrug.

I sigh, shaking my head and turn away, leaving them all behind and bounding across the meadow. I'm sure that they're nice pokémon, it's just... they're my brother's friends. Older than me, and none of them really feel interesting. I'm just not interested in-

"Hey Shinx!" I turn just slightly, my head angled just enough to see Raichu. Another roll of the eyes, I don't have time to- "I would like to introduce you to someone. This is Pikachu!" There's a rush, a bolt of energy that jolts through me as I meet my eyes with those of the electric mouse. My tail straightens and I feel my chest puff up at the sight of him.

I want to run over but he just looks at me from the distance. Judging me silently. So I take a deep breath, holding myself back from approaching him. Instead I duck my head slightly, letting my ears and tail twitch. A slight sniff, and the smallest burst of static electricity.

The traditional electric pokémon greeting.

He offers his tail.

"Huh?" I blink, staring at the outstretched flat tail. His own ears twitch, and there's a moment, before he's pulling it back and huffing. Small stubby arms curling up as he looks away from me. "Hey wait! I didn't mean-" but he's turning away, sparing me only one last quick glance before he's off.

"Oh..." Raichu gasps, watching him disappear off into the meadow. "I am sorry about that Shinx... Pikachu can be a little..."

"Whatever! I don't need your friendship anyway!" I scream after him, and Raichu jolts. Waving his stubby arms as I turn and storm off. There's a burning at the edges of my eyes and the further I go the more it stings. Until I have to collapse. Down into a particularly long patch of grass where I cover my muzzle with my forepaws and whimper.

Now I've done, made a mess of things.

And it hurts more than anything else as I look up momentarily to see my brother Luxio pass by with his friends. Jeering and cheering together. I huff, blowing at the grass in front of me before my ears twitch again.

A small glance back and I can see Pikachu. His back to me, and he's across the meadow but-

There's a twist in my stomach, and I look away. Huffing and pushing myself up, glowering at the flowers in front of me. Before again, I have to look his way, a twitch of my nose, a curl of my tail and I take a deep breath. Breathe in, breathe out. I square my shoulders and stroll across the meadow to him.

"Obviously, we got off on the wrong paw!" I begin, shaking my head and beaming at him. "So let's try again, I'm Shinx!"

"Pikachu!" he says, voice almost too soft for me to hear and my ears twitch, drooping slightly. He once more offers his tail, before abruptly jolting. He snaps his head around, backing away slightly, something in his eyes. I follow his movements with my head before he lets out a high scream and bolts away.

"Hey! Wait!" I call after him, but he's already gone. Somewhere deep in the underbrush of the nearby woods. My ears and tail both drop down, wet building at the edges of my eyes, and a tremble in my whole body. It turns quickly, from a painful ache to a fiery blaze and sparks dance over my fur. "Fine! Run away you stupid mouse!" I snap, before whirling around. Determined to-

I freeze, one paw still half raised.

There is some kind of monstrosity behind me. A huge looming beast of a thing. Arms waving around in the sky at random. Reaching and grabbing at anyone who's not fast enough to escape it. Those arms shift, before darting towards me and I let out a small barking yelp. Bolting just barely between them.

Barely avoiding being caught.

"Run away!"

"Fly!" voices all call and I land on my four paws in a half crouch. Growling and barring my fangs at the thing. Thunder gathers in my mouth, and electricity arcs around me. That burning smell, the jolting, crackling energy in my mouth. And I launch myself forwards. A howl, already revelling in my victory. Only to be cut short by one of those arms.

It catches me, and I snap, twisting myself around.

Only for a bolt of some other strange energy to burst through me. There's a howl, a shriek of pain, and tube like suckers come out, attaching themselves to me. My energy drains, and I feel myself getting weaker. Feel myself grow more sluggish, my eyes drooping and body becoming so heavy. What is this, what's going on?

I blink, slowly, tiredly.

Struggling one more time.

"No... You won't- you can't-" I snarl, but it's so hard. Everything is so heavy. "Pi-ka-Chu..." I mutter, struggling to get the name out. Not even sure.

"LET THEM GO TEAM ROCKET!" My eyes snap open, head raising just in time to see a small yellow blur. There's some screaming, the blur leaps into the sky and my eyes fly wide open, staring as there's a flare of bright white light. Focused around the tail, Pikachu's tail. My ears twitch, and my tail flickers. The drain stops. The hand continues to grasp me but I scrunch myself up.

Electricity crackles, blitzing around me.

It blazes and I drop down to the ground easily landing on all four of my paws. A half crouch, a growl and Pikachu bounds up beside me. Three figures emerge from the smoke glaring and the other pokémon of the meadow A loud crackling fills the air, Pikachu and I in the front, there's a moment where the three have a chance to look shocked when we as one all roar our defiance.

"GET OUT OF OUR MEADOW!"

Electricity blazes and the three fly away. Off into the sky and leaving only a twinkle in the distance. I take a breath, relieved before flopping.

"Shinx..." I open my eyes back up, seeing Pikachu in front of me. He has one arm behind his head, awkwardly rubbing it. A deep breath, and again he offers his tail. I turn my nose up at him for a moment before huffing out a sigh. My own tail comes around.

A small crackle, a flair. We part and he smiles. Ears twitching and I close my eyes with a small laugh.

"I-I'm sorry..." Pikachu says, lowering his head, and I look away for a moment, before huffing out a breath.

"I am as well... I didn't remember..."

"Can... can we be friends?"

"Of course!" I bolt to my feet grinning at him, before pauses. "Hey... isn't that Raichu over there?"

"Oh... Yeah! It's Papa!"

"Papa?"

"Yeah, Papa!" Pikachu says nodding his head, before looking away. "Hey... so you want to play catch the apple?" he asks, and I falter for a moment, before nodding my head eagerly. Sounds like a play. So with a laugh we race off together, ready to play.

I am Shinx, and this is where my life begins.

"Hey! Wait up Pikachu!"


End file.
